


I'm Alright

by breyfree



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, M/M, resurrection AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls remember and reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alright

**Author's Note:**

> [From my post on my tumblr!](http://miss-fire-rose.tumblr.com/post/130843210597/he-wasnt-sure-how-to-describe-the-assault-of) It'd be most appreciated if you also leave a like/reblog on the post if you have a tumblr and enjoyed this oh-so very short drabble.

He wasn’t sure how to describe the assault of feelings that washed over him. They all strongly resonated through his being like a shout dispelling a fog of silence.

There was a sharp pain in the left side of his chest where he found his right hand resting over it as if to contain the sudden feeling that he felt with every beat.

To be blunt, he felt as if a wicked, dagger plunged into the center of his heart; entering and leaving a trail of stinging pain of sorrow but then exiting with a sense of overwhelming relief and utter joy.

He held his hand over his heart, head angled slightly down in embarrassment. He looked through his lashes at the person before him whom he had ran into like a madman.

The sun smiled down upon them up in the sky, crowning the other person in a halo of light.

“Are you okay?” A rush of familiarity surged through our main character when he heard the concerned, kind voice.

His eyes trailed and sought out the other person’s own but the glare of the sun above them prevented from so.

The other person must have taken their silence as a sign of distress for they took a step forward, reaching out a hand.

He was gently clasped on the shoulder and a sudden gasp tore from his mouth at the contact. An onslaught of strange yet familiar images flashed through his mind.

Eyes of dark color met ones warm and brown like liquid chocolate.

The two stared at each other and our main character wondered as the seconds ticked by if the other person also experienced the same whirlwind of emotions and images that surged through him.

“I-I’m alright,” He managed to say, lifting his right hand from his chest and gently resting it over the one on his shoulder. They shared a smile of understanding and familiarity. “I’m alright now— _Hide_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
